


Watching Things Die

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: If there was one thing Renesmee Cullen absolutely adored, it was to watch things die.





	

If there was one thing Renesmee Cullen absolutely adored, it was to watch things die.  
This little fascination of hers started when her uncle Emmett took her hunting for the first time. He ripped the bear to pieces and offered the jugular vein to Nessie, who took it with a polite smile. They had drank the entire family dry, licking their lips with satisfaction and the bliss that was satiated hunger after they were finished with the littlest cub. She loved how easily they died, how she did that. At that moment, little Renesmee was _powerful_.  
Her family thought her odd when she hunted daily, but she smiled angelically and told them it was to please them and train her own skills. They bought it, they bought all her lies and never knew that it was actually because she _loved_ watching humans, animals all crumple at her feet, dead. How their necks snapped like it was the easiest thing in the world, how she watched the life fade away from their terrified eyes.  
(Her eyes, by this time, were more red than gold-thank God contact lenses existed.)  
What Renesmee wanted to do, most of all, was to kill Jacob. Her _soul-mate_ , her mother's ex. She wanted to watch his last breath fall from his lips because of her, wanted to hear him scream in pain as her nails dug out his heart. It would serve him right, sticking to her so often.  
Ah...  
But he was too eager. He'd let her kill him, and there was no fun in that. The kill was only fun when the victim screamed, after all. Jacob would never scream, he would probably thank her the second before his eyes closed forever. _Pathetic_.  
So, Renesmee ended other lives.  
All the time, she was imagining the poor thing-human or animal, they were all beneath her-to be Jacob Black, the mutt she hated most of all in the world.


End file.
